


farce

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: Leonard knew he was being irrational but so was the whole fucking situation.





	farce

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 19- prison scenarios_

Leonard knew he was being irrational but so was the whole fucking situation.

Jim’s head felt fragile in his hands. Jim often laid down with his head in Leonard’s lap back in their quarters, a not so silent plea for Leonard to run his hands through his hair, a task often made difficult by Jim inability to lie still while he was excited (often).

The lifelessness of Jim now, positioned in a farce of the ritual in this dingy cell, covered in blood and grime, ruins any comfort the image holds.

Leonard was trying with all his might to pull back form the edge of the spiral he knew he was teetering on. All he could think, all his brain kept looping, was all the times Jim looked similar under the bright lights of Medbay (and the big one that was so much _worse oh god please don’t do it again I won’t be able to-_).

Leonard let out a shaky breath.

“C’mon, Jim. Time to wake up now. Any minute, Spock’s going to open that door and Vulcan-sass you for sleeping on the job. Then I’m going to have to defend your honor by getting involved. So really, it’s for both our sakes if you spare us the trouble and just wake up.”

He doesn’t remember if he got this hysterical when Jim- _stop it_.

He’s sure the pounding ache in his side is the same, wholly separate from the probable broken rib. Their shoes were long gone, so the numbness could be from a myriad of reasons. The stinging in his eyes, the rip in his heart, those he knew.

_Just wake up._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
